ironskyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wörterbuch der Mondsprache
Dictionary for "moon german" spoken by the nazis on the moon. Wie sprechen die Mondnazis im Jahre 2018? Wir wollen ein "Mond-Nazi-Wörterbuch" erstellen , das wir unter anderem für die deutsche Synchronfassung verwenden werden. Hier könnt ihr Wörter oder auch ganze Sätze kreieren oder alte Wörter "vermonden". Was würde ein Mondnazi zu einem Handy sagen? Würde Facebook Gesichtsbuch heissen? Was gibt es mitlerweile an neuen technischen Errungenschaften oder gar Nahrungsmitteln und Materialien auf dem Mond? Wird jetzt anders geflucht, gescherzt, angeredet? Wir freuen uns über viel Input!!! A 'A' Antigravitation AndromedaAufmarschgebiet Raumwaffe (für Luftwaffe) AbflugsvorrichtungAntigravitation Arbeit Arisierung Arischer Toilettenföhnatmosphärenabhängig (abfällig für den technisch rückständigen Erdenbürger) Zu überkandidelt. ~L Atomares Sicherungskommando Auf Linie (online) abeisen = Eis an den Gleitern und Fahrzeugen entfernen, dass sich aufgrund der dünnen Atmosphäre und der niedrigen Temperatur auf dem Mond auf dem blanken Stahl bildet Ausschaffungsinitiative (Entsorgungsprogramm für unfähige Soldaten) Angriffsvektor - Marschrichtung mehrerer in Formation fliegender Flugscheiben B Backfischbomber (Pilot frisch aus der Ausbildung) Bildwerfer (beamer) not good Projektor is better Wassea 20:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Basisinstandhaltungstrupp (Putztrupp) Blitzbirne Blaubacken (Erdenbewohner) Blitzflugscheibe Bereitschaftsgrade 1-5 Bereit Bearbeitungstrupp Besprechung BDMM (Bund deutscher Mond Mädel) Blitzlandung Blitztruppen Blitzverpflegung (Fastfood) Bewusstseinssprung BeLuNVe: Beauftragter für Lunare Nahrungsversorgung Bündellichtwerfer (Laserpointer) C Chemielaborsassistent Chamäleon-Einheit (Stealth-Truppen) Chaoswerfer (Handlicher Mini-Hitzesuchraketen Startgerät) coventrieren (per Bombenhagel einebnen) 'D' Datenverarbeitungseinheit Z45 (Computer zu Ehren Konrad Zuse) Dauerwurst Deutscher Mondstahl Drittes Reich 2.0 Drückeberger (diese Bezeichnung qualifiziert einen Mondsoldaten für die Ausschaffungsinitiative) E Ehrenkreuz der Deutschen Mutter des Raumes Ehrenkreuz der Deutschen Mutter der Erde (für die, die es auf der Erde verliehen bekommen haben, umbenennung) Erden Affe ( wie früher Insel Affe) Erdsieg (vgl. Endsieg) Endlager ( Kz ähnlich ) Elektromagnetisches Feld Elektromagnetismus Endflug (mystische Weiterentwicklung des Endsieges) Energiesparmobil Erdbefreiung Erdkristallnacht Erdhintergrund (Menschen mit "Migrationshintergrund") Erdfeind Elektrogavitationsflugkreisel Elektroplasma Elektroplasmose Endkrieg (2.0) erdgebunden (Adjektiv mit abfälliger Verwendung, etwa: "räudige, erdgebundene Amerikaner") Extralunare Lebensraumerweiterung Erdmenschen (neue Untermenschen) Endlösung (Todesstrafe)Endlösung Elektrokamera (Digicam) Erdahnen Erdmenschen (neue Untermenschen) Einschaffungsinitiative (Mondsoldatenrekrutierungsprogramm) F Frontenbummler Funktelegramm (für SMS) Funkfernsprecher, kurz Funke (für Mobiltelefon, Handy) Führungskraft Fernsprecher Fenrisschreckenmaschiene FSM Flieg Steil! Fliegende Gruppe Flugscheibenstaffeln (abkz. FlgGrp FlgSchStff) (übergeordnete Führung der Flugscheibenstaffel) ~wassea Flott (statt cool, chic etc.) Flugkreisel Flugscheibe Flugscheibenstaffel (Ein Einheit von mehreren Flugscheiben) ~wassea Fluxkompressor Funkortung- und Abstandsmessung (FUNKAM) (Radar) Fernmeldegroßnetz (für Internet) Friedenstifter (für x-beliebe Waffe) G Groß-Judäa (USA) Gaußkanone Gauleitung Mond Galaktisch! (Ausdruck der Entzückung) Generalraummarschall Gravitationskontrolle Gravitationsstiefel GSS08 GeMoPo (Geheime Mondpolizei) Generalfeldmarschall Gesichtserker (Nase) Gehimmelt (erfolgreiche Vernichtung von Erdkampfzielen) H Heil Hitler Handy = atmosphärischer Funkwellen-Kommunikator Handrechenempfänger = Smartphone Haunebu (Flugscheiben Typ) Hart wie Monderz Herrenrasse Handtelefon (für Handy, cell-phone) Himmelssturm Holografen-Anzeiger = Bildschirm H²0-Spüler Helmland (Das Paradies für ehrenhaft gefallene Raumsoldaten) Heil Höss! Himmelsfront Helmholtz-Strahler ( von Mondnazis erfundene EMP-Laserwaffe) I Iron Balls Inselaffen (Engländer) Interstelaresvernichtungsgerät (InVeGe) Infanterie ''(Nein. Nein. Nein. Wir sind hier nicht auf einem interstellaren Maßstab. Die Besiedlung des Mondes ist noch nicht einmal interplanetar.) ISS (Interstellare Schutz Staffel) (Siehe oben. Wenn, dann LSS für Lunare Schutzstaffel) Ionenbomber Interstellare Säuberung (Und nochmals. Es gibt nichts an Iron Sky, dass interstellar wäre) J Jüdische Bolschewisten Jenseitsflugmaschine Jawohl, mein Führer! ( vielleicht besser Jawoll ) (Jawohl, bei "jawoLL" gibt es sofort Strafdienst) K Kommunistenpack Klapprechengerät (Laptop) besser: Klapprechner Kleinstrechengerät (für computerchip) ''Kampflappen (Schimpfwort für einen Feigling) Kampfzonen Kapitulation (niemals!) Kabellose Mondnetzverbindung Keck (für cool, hipp, etc...) Kokolores Kommandoposten Kraft Strahl Kanone (für Laser) KdFiR (Kraft durch Freude im Raum) Kreuzkümmelsoldat (für einen asiatischen Soldaten) Kurznachricht (für SMS) Kristallkreuz (eine hohe Auszeichnung ähnlich des eisernen Kreuzes) Krimineller Sprechgesang (Gangster-rap) Knitterfreier (umgangssprachlich: Helm) Kommandantur (für die Einzelnen Flugscheibenstaffeln)' ~ wassea' L Luger 2.0 Lunares Exil Luna (Geistige Führerin der Mondnazis nach der Landung auf dem Mond) Lunastaffel Lunarantrieb Lunarschutzanzug (anstatt Raumanzug) ~wassea Lunar Schatten Lunare Strahlung Lebensluft (fka Lebensraum) Lebensraum (neuer, intergalaktischer) LVK - LunareVerteidigungsKanone (eine abwehrkanone zur verteidigung des lunaren Lebensraumes) Lichtwaffe (für Laser) M Mond-Oberkommando Midgard-Zwerg (Beleidigung für Erdenbewohner) Me R45 ( Messerschmitt Raumjäger Typ 45 ) Mischvölker / Mischlinge Mondborn e.V. Mondpudding (die Leibspeise der Mondnazis. Genaue Inhaltsstoffe unbekannt) Mondhitlerjugend Mondjugend Mondgau MG-SS (Mondgau-Schutzstaffel) Wernher von Braun Mondkampfwagen (MKpfW) Mondkreuzer (Neuschwabenland-Klasse) Mondstaffel Muttererde Mutterplanet Mondfront Mobiler Volksempfänger Mondbräu Mondgau Mondgouvernement Mondregierung (Nazis benutzen keine Anglizismen. Nie. Niemals.) Besser: Mondgauleitung {Gouvernement ist kein Anglizismus. Das Wort »Gouvernement« haben die echten Nazis selbst benutzt, vgl. »Generalgouvernement«. Was mit »Gau« ist trotzdem angebrachter. ~L} Monderrad Meteorblitzkrieg Mondschein (Selbstgebrannter) MP 2018 -Sturmgewehr der Mondnazis MG 2042 (auch Sternensäge genannt) Mondnopoli Mützenreich (Hölle für unehrenhaft gefallene Raumsoldaten) Mondparteitag Mondmädel Migränestift (Schlagknüppel des Reichsflugscheibenabschnittsbevollmächtigten) Motivationsstifter (siehe Migränestift) 'N' Nasen (abfällig für NASA-Mitarbeiter) Nachrichtenübermittlungsgerät Neuschwabenland Neu-Germanien (dt. Benennung des Mondes) Nukleares Fegefeuer Nebelwerfer NSDAP-RO (= Raumorganisation, in Anlehnung an die Auslandsorganisation – nur noch als Traditionsverband) NGLM (= Neue Germanische Lunar-Medizin) Nullschwebung - Unbewegter schwebezustand der Flugscheiben vor dem Start/Landung O Ölaugenland (Vereinigte Staaten von Arabien) ohrenfeindlich Obversationstrupp Operation Götterdämmerung optische Konsole (Monitor) Orbitale Liquidierungsdrohne P PzKpfg Tiger XI (Panzerkampfgleiter 11) Panzeraufbereitungsanlage Panzerdiesel (Getränk bestehend aus Apfelwein und Bier) Potzblitz, in welch ein Schlammassel haben Sie uns gebracht? Post-Führer-Zeit (nach 1945) Post-Globales Syndrom (Mondbewohner, die lieber auf der Erde wohnen würden) {Planetar statt global! ~L} Platthelmwetter (=Meteoritenschauer) Plasmawerfer Q Quecksilberstange 'R' Rote Brut Raumgendarmerie Raum Kampf Bomber (RaKa) Raumkolonialisation Raumkeuzer (Neuschwabenland-Klasse) Raumgeschütz Dora Raumtorpedo Raumkampfträger Zeppelin-Klasse Rechner (Computer) Reichsflugscheibe Reichshauptquartier Reichskriegsflagge Reichsmondbrigarde Reichsmondautobahn (RMAB) Reichserneuerung Raumwaffe (Luftwaffe) Reichsflugscheibenführer (Raumpilot) Reichsflugscheibenabschnittsbevollmächtigter (Polit Offizier an Bord) Reichsflugscheibenstaffelführer (Staffelpilot) requirieren Rückschlagskommando (Endkampftruppe) Reichsraumministerium Reichsraumwaffe Raumkriegsflagge 'S' Schlauchapfel (Banane) Stehende Altbauten - Einstürzende Neubauten Sieg Saufen! (Prost!) Schlachtfeldsäge - Maschinengewehr Schlachtenbummler 'S'trahlenwerfer Schattenkrieger Schumann-Levitator ein Schtonk (ein Schwindel, a hoax (title of movie about the Hitler diaries scam) Sauerkraut "Das ist mir STERNSCHNUPPE" Sappalottchen (Ausdruck von gespielter Kränkung) Säuberungsflotte Schwarze Sonne Kommando - wenn, dann Kommando Schwarze Sonne Schweinehund! Siedlungsprogramm "Neues Reich" Sieg Sonnenheil Soziale Vernetzungsplattform, kurz SSV ( Facebook ) Speicherscheibe (= CD-ROM) Seit 5 Uhr 45 wird zurückgekehrt! StG-W (Sturmgewehr Walkyre) Staubmagnet (Beleidigung) StuKaF (Sturzkampf-Flugscheibe) - SWAG (Sonnenwindausgleichsgenerator) Schwarzer Mond Strahlenkanone Synchronisationsstrahl aka Gleichschaltungsstrahl Stahlsau (für die Moppeds mit Beiwagen) T Thurse (Beleidigung für Fettsäcke) T-Hemd oder (Tiwaz)-Hemd für T-Shirt Tastatur (= Keyboard; Tastatureingabe / Spracherkennung) Thorswagen (Bomberzeppelin) Thule-Tachyonator Todesplanet Totenkopf Terrestrische Kommunikation Terrestrische Befreiungsarmee Thule Tachyonen Generatoren Tragbares Fernsprechgerät (TRAFESPREG) Terrast ( abwertende Bezeichnung der Erdlinge) Truppenmannschafts-Trotz-Kapsel 750 (Gepanzerter Stahlbeton-Mondschutzraum / Weiterentwicklung vom irdischen Truppenmannschaftsbunker für 750 Personen) U (extraterrestrisches) UNWERTES leben Urplanet U-Wagen (unterirdisches Fahrzeug) Untermensch Unterwegsgrammophon (tragbarer Musik-Player) Unverfrorenheit Unbemannter Flächenbomber, Typ "Odin" = UFO Untermond (minderwertiger Planet) V Vril (Flugscheiben Typ) Volksraumschule (ehm. Volksschule der Erde) Volksempfänger Volksfernsprecher (Jedermanns-Handy) Volksfernsprecher Kommunikationsverbund (Handy Netz) ~wassea Volksatemgerät (Überlebenswichtig auf dem Mond) ~wassea Vergeltungsraumschiff Volksflugscheibe Volksgleiter vorglühen (z.B. von Flugscheiben, etc.) Vrilscheibenrennen Vril Gemeinschaft Vril Fakultät Vril Gesellschaft V3 Vergeltungswaffe V7 W Walhallawächter (Polizisten) Walküren (Bezeichnung schnelle Jäger und Aufklärer) Weiß Wehrmond Weltnetz Weltnetzempfänger Wellensprechgerät (Handy/Funkgerät) X Xenophobie Xenon X-Achse Xenol (Mondalkohol) Y Yankee y-Achse Z Zuse-Kommunikationsverbund (Internet) ~wassea Zielplanet Zeppelin Zyklotron Zuse 2000 (Moderner Rechner) {C} {C} {C} {C} {C} {C} Zentralführungskommando (Kampfleitstand) Category:Language Category:Jagdufos Category:Hartweizenstränge (Spaghetti) Category:Zyklotron Category:mobiler Volksempfänger (Handy) Category:SSA (Sonnensturmabteilung)